Future Perfect
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Future Tense and Future Imperfect were taken as names. I save the future of Starcraft. Provided a whole new insight as to Jim's character if you think about it long enouth. Does the walker choos the path or the path the walker? HEAVILY MARY SUE, I apologi
1. Prolauge: Lunch Hour

It was Lunch hour at school when it happened. Suddanly, I was alone in the mini-cubicles they have with internet and power hookups. At first i thouhgt perhaps i was missing class. But no, i had a free period next. So i checked my watch for how long i had left. Thhat was when i noticed it wasn't moving  
A strange man, dressed in whie, with white hair appeared. "Who are you? What is all this?" i asked.  
"This is because something has gone wrong in time."  
"Everything SEEMS fine..."  
"it's in the future.  
"The FUTURE? Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be fixing it?"  
"I'm not going to, you are."  
"Why me?"  
"because I read Queen of Blades.You understand how a single word can affect a desprate soul. So you would not make the problem worse, I think."  
"How will i know what is wrong?"  
"You'll know."  
"oK. i'M ready.  
As i sped through time i heard the man call after me "above all else, they MUST NOT KNOW!!" 


	2. Chapter one: The path and the walker

This is the part where the story begins to make sense... enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
I landed with a THUMP!. I looked about. A small somputer now at my hip bid me "Welcome! This is the source of the disterbance. To go back/forward n time, say "back " or "forward " however long, or say "Jump " and a specifiic time. You are currently in camaflauge mode. To uncamoflauge, say "stelth mode off." You can turn on stelth mode as part of a jump or move sequence. TO jump or move to a specific place or with a specific person, use the "Lock" command. If you need help, use the "Help" command. To find out the specific syntax, use the "syntax "command."  
  
"Um, thank you. Where am i?"  
"Stardate aproximately 23902393, under the current system."  
"um, in earth years?"  
"Earthdate 6266037B."  
"um, Gergorian calendar?"  
"not programmed to display or speak in Gregorian."  
"that's nice. so much for the jump command. Where am i?"  
"unknown."  
"oh that's just peachy. What's happening? Who else is here?"  
"Zerg detected about 12 clicks north of this postition. Protoss detected 50 kliks south of this postion. Terran bunkers detected 2 cliks north. Terran forces extending for 10 kliks."  
"WHAT? That puts them right... up... agenst... GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"  
"re-phrase query."  
"time until disruption?"  
"disrupion begins about 20 min ago, disruption period hits peak in 12 seconds."  
"Back 20 minutes."  
"jumping..."  
"ahhhh... much better. No zerg here. Wait, yes zerg here. Dang it! Forwrd 10 minutes."  
"jumping"  
"now they are still here, and the humans just arrived. Stelth. Let's see... well? where is she? Where's Kerrigan? I know this place, she should... the disruption. Kerrigan wasn't captive!"  
I watched as some incompitant idiot led the forces instead of KErrigan. I knew i could do mo more planetside.  
"back 15 minutes stealth lock on Sarah Kerrigan."  
"jumping..."  
I was in an office, watching as she burst from the room sobbing. She ran from the room and i saw Mensk's face. He had a smirk on it. I punched him in the nose and followed her. It wouldn't matter if his face was dented mysteriously. He had a plactic surgeon. But i was too late. The corridor was emptey, and i heard a dropship leaving.   
"Dang it! back 10 minutes."  
"jumping"  
Raynor popped into existence pacing.   
"AHA!"  
"Who's there?"  
"back 3 minutes."  
"jumping..."  
"A..." I muffled my past self, then whispered... "ahead 3 minutes. "  
Now i was back, and Raynor began to mutter to himself.  
"i can't. I can't do it. I can't let her. I'll stop her. I will. I know, i promised, but... it's better so. It's much better so. Then she stays human, and i won't be at fault."  
"he knows..." i whispered.  
"Who's there?"  
"stealth mode off. Hello, Jimmy. I see you have been violating the laws of time and physics again."  
"who... who ARE you?"  
"irrelevant."  
"why are you here?"  
"where is here? when is now? Is now the moment when you traveled into the future illegaly? Are you here at all?"  
"why... how did you know?"  
I was getting impatient, go i grabbed his shirt and leaned in close.  
"I'm only gonna ask this once, Jimmy, then i'll leave you in the stone age. When did you find out about this battle? You're not supposed to know!"  
"tt...tt...twenty minutes ago."  
"back 20 minutes lock on Jim Raynor."  
"jumping..."  
"NO!!"  
but it was too late. i had left. MY last view of him he was sobbing. My next view of him, he ws talking to someone unseen.  
"show me."  
"NO!"  
"whose there?!"  
"I. I have been sent to you. YOU MUST NOT LOOK! You MUST not view your own future, or hers, nor the future of anyone you know."  
"I'm not going to change anything."  
"Then why did i see you not 20 minutes from now poised to intercept her and keep her from her destiny?"  
"I... I..."  
"the future is too terrible to behold but once. You would not be able to resist altering it. The future is hard, but bearable. If you do not stop it, you will end up happy after lond pain and sadness. And your secret love will blossem, and hers will, and you will have unending love. If you alter it, you will be unhappy, because she may not love you in return, and you will not end up together, and a far off land will not be saved by your descendants, and everything will collapse, and Mensk will never come to power, and no-one will travel to the past and write the story down, and hundreds of people will not care, and I will never become a writer. This is what is resting on your decsision. Make the right choice."  
He sat down hard on his bunk. He thought. He seemed ready to speak, then looked stricken and styed silent. He put his head in his hands and tears began to silently flow. I longed to comfort him, but i knew enough to keep silent and allow my presence alone to sway his decesion. Also, i needed to seem like an avenging angel rather than a desprate young girl with no experiece. He only could hadle one desprate girl in his life.  
"I have made my decsion. I shall remain in the presant. I shall not look into the future. But tell me, will she die because of my choice?"  
"Choice? Did you really ever have one? Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker? It was all pre-destined. You had to make your decision."  
"but... did i do right?"  
"Go find out."  
And with that i was lurched back to my own time, the end of Lunch period, and i found a summery of a job well done open and waiting for me as if i had written it myself.  
  
  
What do you think? The quotes at the end are from Sabriel by Garth Nix and So YOu Want To Be A Wizard by i forget who. Yes i love that path quote. A lot of people i know have read it and if u have read it and Lirel you know how powerful it is. I used it in Humanity. R+R or i will find u and abandon you in the Stone Age. Has anyone read the short stroy about the he/she named Jane who was her own mom, dad, brother, sister, daughter, and son? I'll do even worse. 


End file.
